


Attention

by l1cchon



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l1cchon/pseuds/l1cchon
Summary: mao is angry at ritsu and rei isn't there to comfort him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! this is my first fanfic im posting up here //wwwww// uweeee i hope i managed to write about these 2 cuties well >< ! im not rly a ritsumao fan but this idea popped into my head so why not! I wrote this like a few months ago so yes :") without further ado, i hope you enjoy this fic ! sorry i dont have really flowery language use ,,, the only books i read are fanfics nowadays //sweats

 

 

 

"Hey,hey did you hear about the new producer? " Ritsu rubbed his face further into the red-head's lap. " Hey Ritsuuuuu-"

"No~ i haven't . Mao-kun~ stop moving so much~ i can't sleep properly. " Ritsu lazily replied. " Ohh... But i think Sena-kun said someone new was coming to our practice today.. I couldn't remember who it was though. Maybe its the new producer~ "

"Oh, ok then. We met her yesterday. She seems like a fun person!" Ritsu hummed along to Isara's voice as he recounted his encounter with the new producer the day before.

Soon, recess ended and it was time for idol practices to start. As usual, Ritsu was persistently lazy to get off Isara's lap. Nonetheless, Isara managed to escape the sleepy bear and rushed off for practice late. Not long after, Ritsu was awoken by the usual ice-cold eyed Izumi and was dragged away to practice at the clubroom. Surprisingly, Leo had already arrived at the clubroom earlier than him. So had Tsukasa , who appeared to be very fidgety and had a red flushed face { ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) } Arashi was at the table talking with what Ritsu assumed was Anzu-chan while having tea. Ritsu shrugged and walked lazily to his favourite sleeping spot and fell asleep there.

Practice passed by fast. Most of the time the other members of Knights were just talking to the producer. It was only in the last 30 mins of practice where Ritsu had to wake up and actually practice. By the end of practice, it was already late and the other knights members had left for home , leaving anzu and Ritsu alone in the room. Ritsu was waiting for Mao to come and pick him up. This was his usual routine on days where they had idol practices. Mao's unit, Trickstar's practices, would usually end an hour later than knights. In this time, Ritsu would fall asleep and Mao would have to carry him home.

However, today was different as there was Anzu. Ritsu's usually comfortable bed felt oddly uncomfortable for him that day. So, he decided to take his nap elsewhere.

" Anzu-chan~ " Anzu looked up from her phone to stare back at Ritsu. " Can i take a nap on your lap?~ My usual bed feels different today so- please let me borrow your lap, thanks. " Ritsu got up and crawled to Anzu's lap to sleep, getting a surprised gasp from Anzu. Ritsu simply smiled back at Anzu and drifted off to sleep.

 


	2. late night nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mao ends practice late and finds a surprise.

 

 

 

It was 8pm by the time Mao finished practice. His unit had stayed back for 2 hours to practice extra since they had an upcoming performance. Mao cursed as he thought about all the student council work and homework he had yet to complete. More importantly, he was wondering if Ritsu had left the school yet. Usually, he would wait for Mao to finish his practice and they would both go back home together since they lived closeby.

The lights in the Knights room were still on however there was no noise. Mao opened the door to see Ritsu lying down on Anzu's lap. Both of them had fallen asleep. Suddenly, Mao felt a pang of hurt in his heart as he saw this. He decided to ignore it and woke Ritsu and Anzu up.

"Ritsu! What are you doing still in school? Also, my dearest apologies, Anzu-chan. It's so late already and you should be heading home or your parents would probably scold you !! " Mao wildly gestured as he pointed at the clock. Anzu-chan let out a gasp of shock and thanked Mao before running off.

" Mao-kun ! You're finally here~" Ritsu hugged Mao loosely.

" Ritsu! Don't you feel bad making the new producer stay back in school for so long? It's only been her second week here too. And wait, when did you two even get so close such that you lay on her lap " Mao grumbled while on the walk home.

" Hmm, i guess.. That was my fault... But anyways, she's on her way home now so everything should be fine~ Oh, my bed today didn't feel comfortable and i didn't want to sleep on the table so i chose the next most comfortable thing i could see, Anzu's lap~ " Ritsu paused and his red eyes seemed to glow more on that night " ...Are you perhaps.... Jealous..Mao-kun..? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter~ chapter 3 is already written out but i shall upload it tmr instead haha


End file.
